exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Godwin
Andrea Godwin - formerly known as Ethan Godwin - is a descendant of Artoria, as well as the legitimate possessor of Excalibur. Story Start of a Legend Ethan Godwin was born in the United States of America. He studied biology in Harvard. His life took a brutal turn when experimental technology teleported him, alongside a few other students, in the hostile world known as The Desert. There, with the help of Alex Spencer, Ethan gained magical abilites granted by The Spring, mastering elements of Thunder as well as the art of Manifestation. However, as he needed more power to protect the girl he loved, Anaelle Mordia, he immersed himself in the Spring and gained increased powers, losing part of his humanity in the process. Ethan eventually used his newfound powers as well as Alex's knowledge in order to return to his home Plane, but was unable to bring Anaelle with him, something that cost him dearly. He then helped Alex fulfill his ambitions by taking on the corrupted head of the FBI and taking its place, with Ethan as one of his elite agents. Moments of Doubt When Alex, Crow and Ethan were attacked by Paradox Mu, Zack Karnaj and Gabriel Den Anfan helped them run away to the Cheshire Isle in order to find a refuge. However, Ethan's bitterness at his failures was growing, and he sought desperately to improve himself. When Merlin arrived to the Cheshire, she sought to find a true heir to her trusty Excalibur, which Endymion has kept away for years. Jude Nomos and Ethan were considered the prime candidates for the task, but Ethan ended up being chosen as the true master of the holy blade. Merlin revealed that he was a long-lost descendant of Artoria, 'King Arthur' as she is now called. A Hero Rises Ethan however could not bear the blade's demands ; Merlin attempted to ease his difficulties through a brew of her own. For reasons yet unexplained - mischief or confusion from Merlin's part, or perhaps a deeper connection to his ancestor - as he consumed the beverage, Ethan's body became that of a woman. The transformation could not be reversed, and Ethan ended up embracing this new change. As Endymion and his son Enuma began to train heroes, Merlin guided Ethan - now named Andrea - towards them, and Enuma took care of her training, allowing her to have greater mastery over the blade. The two soon began developing romantic feelings. On the Steps of Her Ancestor Andrea however could not fully control the Artifact, hence Enuma's use of the legendary blade Elis to take her back to the past. Andrea thus gained another chance to save not only Anaelle but Lance Deltan and Gwenda Sungaze, whom she learned to be descendants of Mordred, Lancelot and Gawain respectively. She did everything in her to help Anaelle free herself from her past and lovingly welcomed Lance and Gwenda. Together, through a self-destructive wish made by Andrea to save everyone with the help of the Holy Grail, the four girls returned by Enuma's side, Andrea's mastery over Excalibur now complete. However, Andrea had to forsake her physical body, becoming a pure embodiment of her legend, a Divine Servant of Leo and Artoria's perfect inheritor. As a Divine Servant, she was thus called for a war by Pierika de Valencia, which she brilliantly did, bonding with Yoruko Kyoka despite their differences and defeating both servants Noachia and Sanenaid. Afterwards, however, Pierika, who schemed behind the scenes and organized mostly everything, dispelled Andrea before she could do anything. Saving Yoruko Upon learning that Yoruko was captured by Larsimenus and thrust into the Venatio, Andrea rushed into the gameboard to save her. Unwittingly, she also conjured a dark specter of herself who had bid her time within her, Calixta - the dark mirror of her archnemesis Morgan. As a result, while she attempted to help Yoruko, she was ambushed, mutilated and tortured by Calixta, although Yoruko managed to free her in turn and helped her with recovering. She was then joined by Anaelle who in turn sought to help her against Calixta, the pair overpowering the witch-knight then eventually forgiving her as Anaelle made the hard choice to ask for Andrea's forgiveness. Together, the trio played a decisive role in order to crush the threat of Amoralitas that threatened to devour the entire board. Victorious, she returned home to Enuma, bringing back Yoruko and many other new close companions. Alternate Truth An alternate, power-deprived - but still talented and gifted - Andrea appeared in the events of the Skyward Tournament as a Magic: The Gathering player. Despite being initially lost at first, training from Enuma allowed her to better herself, to defeat president Roman Skyward, and even to prove herself invaluable in defeating the powerful threat of Adrammelech. Appearance Ethan Godwin was a blue-eyed, blonde man in his early twenties with tan skin and a semi-musclar build. He could've been considered 'attractive' by many, although he often found himself lacking in charisma. He often dressed in white sports gear, although he wore more formal clothes as a member of the FBI As Andrea Godwin, she kept most of her defining characteristics, but often wore medieval, blue-and-gold battle gear. Her hair was also much longer, and kept in a ponytail. Personality Ethan tried hard to keep a carefree attitude and show a 'cool' side, perhaps to hide his insecurities. A womanizer, he kept often acting like a playboy despite being quite loyal in love. He often made jokes in order to divert the subject from darker matters. Ethan was also known for his heroic attitude - something he kept as Andrea. Throwing himself in the face of danger to protect his loved ones, his daredevil attitude coupled with his genuine care for others and lack of care for himself made him take several risks to protect those close to him. As Andrea, and especially after finding Anaelle once again, she began to accept herself more, becoming more honest in her attitude, as well as showing more sensitivity. Powers * Supernatural Reflexes and Agility: Ethan used his Thunder mastery in order to run at the speed of sound as well as dodging attacks as though he was under a constant 'bullet time' effect. As Andrea and with Excalibur, the effect is greatly increased. * Enhanced Resilience: As Andrea, she was able to endure days of training with little to no cost, fighting simulated Dragons as well as traps and enemy assaults without resting. * Enhanced Strength: As Andrea, she was able to perform impressive feats of strength such as slicing stones with a swing of Excalibur, although this could be attributed to the weapon itself. * Manifestation Abilities: Ethan mastered thanks to the Spring an innate ability to perform the Manifestation High Magic, although he could not manifest organic matter. * Elemental Manipulation. Andrea has perfect control over the Thunder element due to the blessings of the Spring. * Excalibur Mastery. Andrea is one of the only people with mastery over Excalibur. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Andrea of Leo, Andrea possesses transcending abilities. (FOR: '''A, '''END: C, AGI: A, INT: D, MAG: D, CHA: C), befitting the chosen one of Excalibur. Said sword is her only known Advent. * The Knight: Her role as a Mahou Hogo is that of a staunch defender able to effectively function as both a damage-dealer and a protector to her allies, possessing healing abilities. Decks * Andrea's Magic: The Gathering deck is a Red-Green-Blue Midrange deck - which often changed focus and was built around several versatile cards - which she employed during the Skyward Tournament, based on her Warden Muso, Primal Animus. Storylines * Stones of the Sword shows Andrea facing her past and saving those close to her. * Magus Wars : Determination features her as a servant of Leo. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso features her as a central protagonist. * Pokemon Scarlet features Ethan as an Electric-Type Gym Leader of the Kastel region, however, shortly after facing Horen Spencer in battle, his Gym is destroyed by Team Lambda. * Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist features an alternate version of her. Trivia * Andrea is the first canonically known transgender character in the Multiverse. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant Category:Venatio